Three to Tango
by Arukewari
Summary: Ron finds himself in a rather awkward situation concerning his best friend and finds help in a Slytherin blond git. Warning: Mature sexual content and slash threesome D/H/R


_A/N New fanfiction for you guys (and for me as well), and my first threesome so please tell me what you think. Summary: Ron finds himself in a rather awkward situation concerning his best friend and finds help in a Slytherin blond git. Warning: Mature sexual content and slash threesome D/H/R_

_And please do take the warning above seriously._

_Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me._

* * *

Harry Potter was a beautiful man. His eyes piercing, his hair disarrayed, his mouth a healthy pink, always curved in the most endearing smile. And Ron was worried. Not because he was afraid his best friend might get all the women – being gay was apparently not enough of a deterrent when it came to the Boy Who Lived Twice– no, he was afraid because he noticed. Ron noticed the hair and the eyes and the smile.

And Ron wasn't gay. Goodness, no. But that mouth…

Ron blew out a breath, focusing his eyes back on the blank piece of parchment in front of him. Though he didn't have a penchant for libraries like Hermione, he could still work relatively well in the domed ceiled library. Usually. Usually being times when his best friend had not slumped forward and fallen asleep with his cheek pressed against the open textbook. Harry shifted, the bangs falling over the circular frames of his glasses and Ron wanted to gently rake his hand through …

No.

He didn't really want to do that. Or anything at all. Even if his hair looked so thick and soft…

Bloody hell.

Ron groaned, dropping his head into his hands. God, this was not happening to him! Harry stirred and his mouth parted to exhale the smallest of breaths. His eyes fixated on that mouth. And without a thought for consequences, Ron leaned forward to gently capture those lips in a kiss so achingly sweet it sent a shiver down his spine and his abdomen to clench with desire.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Ron froze.

He recognized that stupid drawl. The blond boy – or man, they were all in their eighth year and legally adults after all – stood there with a shit eating smirk on his face. Just his luck. To be caught by Malfoy, of all people.

Fuck it.

* * *

Harry blinked, trying to get rid of the blurred vision that came with sudden awakenings. He blushed as he noticed the wet patch of drool on the textbook, and quickly wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. As he made to leave, he noticed a slip of paper wedged between the table and one of the heavier tomes. Curious, he slid the paper out and flipped it over.

_Meet me in my room_.

Harry wasn't all that surprised at the abrupt, unsigned letter, immediately aware of who it came from. Draco wasn't known for his chivalry after all. To be honest, he was more surprised he had left a note; it was more Draco's style to shake him awake and drag him to his bedroom.

Shrugging, he replaced the books on their designated shelves and threw his bag over his shoulder. The Sytherin dorms were the furthest ones from the library, and the journey seemed especially long when he thought of what lay in wait for him. Perhaps Draco had prepared something; that's why he had bothered to leave a note. Hmm, maybe he had stripped and covered himself in chocolate or cream or … Harry grinned at the thought.

Thankfully, Draco had a private room – one of the privileges of being Headboy, so Harry didn't have to worry about being caught by roommates when he slammed the door open and stumbled through.

"Eager, are we?" A wry drawl made Harry turn towards the bed.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I was hoping to find you naked with melted chocolate slathered all over you," Harry said, disgruntled, dropping his bag at the foot of the bed.

Draco laughed outright. "What gave you that idea?"

"Nothing, just the note." Harry dropped himself on the bed. "What do you want?"

"A chat."

Harry raised his eyebrows incredulously. "To talk? We never talk."

"Yeah, we do."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we _do_."

"_No_, we really don't, _ever_. It's one of the reasons we're still together."

Draco chuckled then frowned, suddenly serious. "Actually it's about Weasley"

"Ron?"

Draco nodded.

"Well what about him?" Harry inquired. It was rare for them to talk, let alone about his best friends.

"He has a crush on you."

Silence. Then Harry burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin, I almost took you seriously for a second there."

Draco stared at him. "Well you should, because I am serious."

"Oh, come _on_. I have never met a straighter guy."

Draco shook his head. "Fine, don't believe me."

Harry toed off his shoes, suddenly feeling a little worried. It wasn't like Draco to play stupid, hurtful pranks anymore, especially not to him.

"umm, Draco?" Harry's forehead wrinkled in worry. "What gave you that idea?"

"I saw… signs."

"Signs?" Harry asked incredulously. "Like what?"

"Like, the way he stares at you while you're eating or the way he jumps out of his skin when you touch his hand," Draco answered dryly.

"That's all? You could be reading too much into it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll prove it too you."

Harry smiled warily. "Should I be worried?"

Draco smirked.

* * *

Ron decided that yes, indeed, he was an idiot. He inhaled deeply and shifted under the invisibility cloak. Though he felt slightly guilty for taking it without permission, he reasoned he was going to give it back as soon as this ordeal was over so …

"That's all? You could be reading too much into it."

"Fine. I'll prove it to you."

Ron's head snapped up as he concentrated on the scene in front of him, still not quite believing it. Here was Harry, his best friend lounging on Malfoy's bed as though he belonged there. As though he'd been there many times over. From Draco's version of events, he probably had.

But still, _Harry _with _Malfoy_?! Would wonders never cease?

"Should I be worried?"

Ron inhaled deeply again. This was it. If he got disgusted in any way or form, it would prove he had no interest in men. On the other hand if …

He wouldn't consider the alternative right now.

He stopped his musing to look up. Draco had shed his shirt and shoes and was straddling Harry's lap on the bed. Their limbs tangled and they moved, or rather Draco pumped his hips forward, driving his cock as close as he physically could to Harry's while the latter threw his head back and moaned and groaned.

It was … hot.

Damn it.

Ron, gathering his Gryffindor courage and threw the cloak off his shoulder, dropping it with a rather loud rustle.

They turned to look at him, lips swollen and eyes bright with lust.

"_What!?"_

Ron felt another stab of guilt at Harry's completely bewildered and inflamed face, looking as though he was about to go into apoplectic shock. Ron stubbornly jutted his chin at Draco. "Fine, you were right."

"Of course I was," he replied arrogantly. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched Harry gape and splutter at the both of them.

"_What is going on!?"_ Harry hissed, his voice a little too breathless to sound threatening. "and get off me."

"I told you so," Draco said smugly, paying no attention to Harry's order. "He has a crush on you." His eyes dropped to the rather prominent bulge in Ron's pants.

"_What?"_

"You're sounding a little like a broken record, dear, what? what? what?" Draco imitated mockingly, but he stroked Harry's abdomen in such an adoring and loving way that Harry didn't take him too seriously.

"Well, why don't you answer me then?"

Ron decided to interrupt. "Malfoy saw me, umm, k k, well that it is, in the library he saw me k – ,"

"Kissing you."

Harry's eyes widened and Ron continued nervously. "I've been thinking about well you and how you said you were gay, although you failed to mention your partner in crime," Ron glared at Draco. "And then I had a … uh wet dream about … you. Us. Snogging and well, here we are."

Harry looked puzzled. "I fail to understand how you went from dreaming about me to standing in Draco's room with my invisibility cloak over your head."

"That's where I come in," Draco drawled. "Being such the altruist (Harry snorted) I decided to help Ron, and his … dilemma, so I invited him to my room – "

"With a few thinly veiled threats," Ron muttered.

" – to figure out what he wanted with you. And to see how he would react with the two of us being together."

"And? What conclusion did you come to?"

Draco glanced at Ron who answered him bluntly. "I want to have sex with you."

The men on the bed clearly hadn't anticipated that response – Harry, because he still couldn't quite wrap his head around his straight-as-an-arrow friend being not quite so straight and Draco, because he thought Ron would never admit it, especially in such crude terms.

"Well," Draco broke the silence with a chuckle. "How unexpected."

"You think?!" Harry groaned.

"But who are we to stop him from getting what he wants?"

Harry and Ron looked at the smirking Sytherin incredulously.

"Excuse me?" Harry spluttered. His heart couldn't take any more of these sudden revelations.

"What?" Draco shrugged. "I've always wanted to have a threesome. It's on my bucket list."

"You have a bucket list?"

"Right, Harry. _That_'s the part you should be concentrating on," Ron said dryly.

"So, what do you think Weasley. Up for the challenge?"

"Woah, wait a second. I haven't agreed to this."

Draco glanced at Harry, looking unconcerned. "Yeah, but you will." He looked at Ron and raised a brow. "Well?"

"Umm, well I want to but if Harry doesn't …" he glanced worriedly at his best friend.

"It's not that I don't want to have sex with you Ron, I do. Trust me," Harry said, smiling at the blush spreading across Ron's face all the way to the tip of his ears. "It's just…" he took a deep breath. "I don't want _Draco_ having sex with you."

"Oh." Ron glanced at Malfoy who looked oddly touched, and he grimaced at the adoring expression on his usually pointy, sullen face.

"We could just … bring each other off," Draco suggested. "Not sex, just … an experiment of sorts. For Weasley, so he can figure out if he really is gay, and for us, to see whether we want to branch out into the world of threesomes and other kinky games to spice up our sex life."

"Bored already?" Harry teased. "But that does sound … reasonable." Harry's eyes fell to the bulge of Ron's pants that Draco had so subtly pointed everyone's attention to earlier and slowly licked his lips, his pupils dilated with desire. Ron swallowed thickly. "And Ron, if you _ever_ think we're going too far, or you want to stop, just say so and we will."

Ron nodded. His dick twitched in the confinement of his boxers as Harry continued starting at his area unashamedly.

"Huh," Draco snorted. "I wouldn't bet on it. Just because Harry has incredible self control, doesn't mean we all do."

"Draco," Harry warned. Draco simply grinned and bent forward to kiss him tenderly, but still with enough passion it made them both breathless. Feeling a little out of place and oddly like a voyeur, Ron glanced away then blinked as Harry motioned for him to step forward.

"Come here," Harry said huskily. Draco climbed off his lap and held a hand out to Ron. It was gesture of understanding and trust. Ron knew it meant he could trust the Slytherin bully, at least for tonight. His freckled hand reached out and grasped the proffered limb.

"Remember, we won't do anything you aren't comfortable with," Harry assured him, getting up and pressing a warm, large hand between his shoulder blades to guide him towards the bed.

Ron nodded, swallowing loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing. This was it, he was about to be brought off by his best friend. And his boyfriend. Two other guys, gorgeous ones, and then they'd let him get them off too, maybe even taste them, or see them sucking each other off, groaning and withering on the sheets… but they were two men.

Sensing Ron's apprehension, Harry came up behind him and wrapped him in an embrace. Ron let his head fall onto his best friend's shoulder, nuzzling the latter's neck with a small sigh. He could trust Harry; he would never let anything happen to him.

Ron's knees nearly buckled as Draco cast a spell on Harry, unfastening all the buttons on his robes and divesting him of his shirt. Blood roared through his veins as he found himself pressed against a naked chest, a man's warm, hard naked chest. He was surprised to note they fit perfectly, his shoulder blades leaning against Harry's pecs as though they were jigsaw puzzles made to fit together. At Ron's delighted gasp, Harry chuckled and got rid of the rest of his clothes, revealing the Quidditch toned abs, the strong curve of his thighs, the trail of hair leading to a half-hard cock, jutting from a nest of black curls.

Shifting so that he was fully facing his naked best friend, Ron stared. Of course he had seen him naked before – it was an inevitable part of sharing dorms for six years – but he had never really looked. But now he did, and oh Merlin, he was perfect.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" The soft drawl made him jump. The Slytherin's mouth was an inch from his left ear. "Would you just look at that cock?" Draco made sure to emphasize the 'ck' sound, smirking when he saw Harry's dick twitch in response.

"What else would I be looking at?" Ron replied, only half-joking. His response was met with a light laugh.

Ron shivered as Draco traced the shell of his ear with his tongue, then held the earlobe delicately between his teeth and pulled. Harry stepped forward, unconcerned he was the only one in the nude. First the nose, then his cheekbone then his chin… Harry began littering Ron's flushed face with kisses, still allowing him to leave if he wanted to. After a glance at Draco, as though silently seeking permission, Harry bend forward and covered Ron's slightly chapped lips with his own.

"This okay?"

Ron let out a breathless laugh. "Yeah."

Without warning, Harry dove back down and forced his tongue through Ron's lips where it was welcomed eagerly. Ron opened his mouth wider, his tongue bumping and sliding against Harry's in a hot, wet dance as they tried to taste every bit of each other's mouth. Harry grasped the redhair at the nape of his neck, twining his fingers in the locks and bringing their faces closer together. Ron slid the tip of his tongue against the underside of Harry's, causing the other's breath to catch in the back of his throat for a moment. The ends of their wet muscles pressed against each other before breaking away and Ron caught Harry's tongue between his teeth, sucking gently on it.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Harry sounded genuinely surprised – and, Ron noted with glee, completely out of breath.

"Talk later, kiss now," Ron said crashing their lips back together.

There was a rustle of cloth behind him that Ron ignored in favour running his hands over Harry's smooth pecs, the hair there coarse and sparse. He ran a thumb over one hardened brown nipple, sending a ripple of pleasure through Harry causing him to gasp into Ron's open mouth. Ron broke the kiss, panting for much needed air and placed a kiss on Harry's exposed throat.

Harry tilted his head back, his hand directing Ron's head closer to the arch of his neck. The skin was salty with sweat. It was his first taste of a man, and he was surprised to find it didn't repulse him. Instead it sent his imagination into overdrive. How that heavy cock pressed against his hip would feel in his hand or mouth or arse. He knew that he would never be able to look at Harry's naked form, even if his cock was resting thick and flaccid against his substantial balls, without getting aroused and hard.

"Come to bed," Draco said patting the mattress and displaying his naked lithe form unashamedly. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, Ron thought, mouth watering at the sight.

Ron allowed Harry to remove his clothes. It was a slow process, not because Ron had many items of clothing on him but because Harry kept running his hands up his back, bunching the fabric under his armpit to kiss the freshly exposed skin instead of getting on with the actual removal of his clothes. Ron was about to tell him to hurry up when Draco interrupted with a warning growl.

Ron let a chuckle slip past his parted lips as he felt Harry's smirk on his neck. Once naked, Harry groaned and shallowly thrust against Ron's arse. Ron gasped when he felt his cock. A cock, a hard, long cock. Touching his arse. Oh Merlin, it was weird, and amazing and scary and…

"God, yes. Pefect."

Harry's whispered tribute sent even more blood south and sent all thought (and inhibition) out the window; his senses centred on Harry's dick rubbing and sliding along his cleft. His hands moved so they were resting on his hips and Ron whimpered as Harry starting humping in earnest.

"Harry, stop hogging!" Draco hissed.

Harry chortled, sending a gust of warm air on Ron's shoulder. "And here I thought you didn't like Weasleys."

"I think we can safely say that I've changed my mind," Draco answered dryly.

"Come on, Ron." Harry pushed him gently in the general direction of the bed, both laying down next to Draco, with Ron sandwiched in between them. Ron was surprised to note it wasn't as awkward and uncomfortable as he thought, lying naked next to the blond. Draco curled up behind him, pressing himself flush, from chest to knee and burying his face in the crook where neck met shoulder. Ron shifted to look at Harry, who had his head propped onto his hand and whose eyes were roaming hungrily over his body. And then, always the gentleman, Harry cradled his face, his thumb rubbing his cheekbone.

"Ron, we can stop whenever you want."

Ron vehemently shook his head. "I want to be here. I want to be taken by you, the both of you. Touch you, suck you, fuck you."

After a moment of stunned silence at the crude and arousing mental image Ron had so delightfully painted for them, Draco whispered in his ear. "Touch him. Touch my Harry."

Ron shuddered and cupped Harry's hips in his hands, loving the way they felt, so wide and solid. Harry gasped in appreciation when he shyly explored Harry's thighs, the crisp hairs that grew damp with sweat as he got close to their juncture, not quite brave enough to send curious fingers back behind black-furred balls.

Sensing Ron's trepidation, Draco reached around to wrap his hand around Ron's cock.

"Watch me, then do it for Harry." Warm breath blew over his ear. The hand stroked him in long, lazy glides of flesh against flesh, pulling the foreskin forward and back, the palm smooth, the fingers thin and long. So different from his own touch on the sensitive skin. Ron arched against them, shoulders digging into Draco's chest and hips thrusting towards Harry's thighs, crying out wordlessly.

Abruptly, Draco removed his hand and shoved Ron's raised shoulder so that he toppled over Harry's naked chest and found himself aligned from head to groin to tangled limbs. Ron choked on air.

Jesus.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to push you quite so hard," Draco said in a superior voice that told the inhabitants on the room that actually, yes that's exactly what he meant to do.

"Arse," Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes but smiled reassuringly at the rather tense Ron. "Relax," Harry murmured, sliding his hands up and down Ron's biceps.

Draco, not one to pause for whispering sweet nothings, grabbed Ron by the hair and yanked him backwards so that he was leaning on his heels between Harry's raised knees.

"What the hell?"

"Just shut up and look."

Ron vigorously rubbed his stinging scalp, glaring at the ever smirking git and did as he was told… and gasped. The sight of Harry, body lax, legs spread and bent at the knees, offering himself with a wanton tilt of his hips, his cock jutting proudly from a nest of curls…

"Fuck."

"Give me your hand," Draco ordered, not waiting for a reply before picking up the limp hand from where it was spread on the bed sheets.

"Here." Draco placed his hand on Harry's cock and Ron glanced up to see that Harry had raised himself on his elbows to watch him. Meeting Ron's imploring yet questioning gaze, Harry nodded encouragingly.

"Please, Ron."

Tentatively, Ron slid a thumb through the wetness of precome and was rewarded with a moan and thrust from his best friend. His cock. Ron was touching another guy's cock. The thought made him giddy and he almost didn't hear Draco's next sentence. Almost.

"Now just hold still and let him move through your grip," Draco said in a hot burst of air against his ear. It was followed by the wet swipe of his tongue, and Ron almost came right there and then when Harry began to thrust himself up into his hands, planting his feet firmly and fucking them like a lover.

Draco curled himself up behind Ron and let his hands wander over his body, up his thighs, down his sides, ghosting over nipples and cock but never quite enough to distract him from the solid feel of the pulsing cock in his hand.

Draco's hips were moving now, too, prick sliding in the little hollow of Ron's back, the base nestling in the top of his cleft. A wet slickness spread over his spine, and Ron moaned softly. A drop of precome oozed down his spine, between the cleft of his arse and splattered on the bedsheets. His hands, too, had grown slick with fluid, and Harry's hips were moving faster, his balls tightening in a way Ron found fascinating and loved. There was something unbearably erotic in watching Harry's body visibly react to what he was doing to him.

"I want to watch you fuck yourself on my fingers," Draco whispered in his ears, his voice a slightly higher pitch than Harry's groans and moaned pleas. "I want you to grab my head and fuck my mouth. I want Harry to watch your gorgeous cock slide in and out between my lips."

Ron bit his lip to keep from whimpering, fists tightening involuntarily on Harry's cock. Harry cried out sharply, snapping his hips upwards, and Ron did it again, on purpose this time.

"Or I could just rub myself off right here, my cock so close to your little virgin hole, coat your back with come while you get my Harry off," Draco continued, licking Ron's ear.

Ron closed his eyes for a second, imagining unsavoury thoughts to stop his imminent orgasm and grimaced as Draco chuckled, looking very pleased with himself. Deciding to concentrate on getting Harry off, Ron rubbed his thumb over the little slit at the tip, watching the fluid well up.

"Have you ever heard of rimming?"

Ron frowned, too fascinated by the drop of precome to pay much attention to Draco. Harry heard though, and whispered warningly.

"Draco…"

"You want to please my Harry don't you? Make him come so hard he'll see stars," Draco whispered in Ron's ears, playing devil's advocate.

Ron nodded, ignoring Harry's worried look. He was naked, with Malfoy's cock wedged in his arse and Harry's in his hands. Honestly. He might as well go all out.

"Touch his balls, cradle them like they're the most precious things in the world," Draco instructed, and Ron blew out a shaky breath before doing as he was told. It was the first time he had really touched them, and he was apprehensive, gently rolling them in his palm.

"Go lower." Ron skimmed his fingers down. "Lower."

A curious finger brushed over Harry's entrance and Harry jolted, a deep-seated moan wrenched from his body, and he spread himself wider.

"Faster, Ron, please, please, please."

Ron blinked at the sudden change in Harry's tone and wondered whether he was going too slow. Though he didn't want to rush anything…

"Ignore him, Ron. Harry can get a little pleading when he's about to come."

As if proving his point, Harry groaned. "Fuck me, please, please."

"So eager," Draco whispered. "It is important to learn how to tease, Ron, but you need to know when to give in. Otherwise you might be faced with an extremely pissed off Harry." Ron nodded. "Now bend down, follow your instincts and listen to Harry; you'll know when he likes it."

In the back of him mind, Ron observed that Malfoy was surprisingly talkative but he didn't dwell on the thought. Instead, he tilted forward sliding his tongue along the sensitive flesh where thigh met hip, cheek brushing tantalizingly against Harry's balls and cock while he licked.

His leaning forward changed the angle of Draco's thrusts as well, exposing his hole to the rasp of crisp hairs and the slide of hot flesh against him.

"Please."

Ron, taking the horn by the bull so to speak, blew a hot puff of air over Harry's entrance and then licked a stripe from Harry's tailbone to the base of his cock. Harry writhed. Tracing patterns on Harry's balls with the tip of his tongue, Ron listened for those pleasured moans then took the left ball into his mouth.

Behind him, Draco changed angles, leaning in over him, prick nestled between Ron's thighs, the head now nudging at his balls from behind. "Can I come like this, Ron, do you want me to?" he murmured.

Ron released Harry's ball, aching for release, with an obscene sound to answer a strained _yes_. His mouth moved downward, and he flicked his tongue over the entrance. Following his instincts he continued lapping over the hole with broad strokes and finally breached Harry's body, first slowly wriggling his tongue then going deep, as deep as he could. He could hardly believe he had his tongue _inside_ Harry and was enjoying it, immensely, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Fuck, oh I'm…"

Ron raised his head, and received a spurt of spunk on his cheek, then the rest which he deliberately took on his face, enjoying the hot rain of it.

Ron collapsed onto Harry, resting his sticky cheek down on Harry's hip, eyes staring at the softening cock. But Draco, wasn't having it. With an adrenaline boosted strength, he grabbed Ron's hips, lifting his arse in the air so he could continue sliding along him. The feeling was so new, Ron could only gasp and lie there, answering the stream of obscenities coming out of Draco's mouth with grunts of his own.

Draco's thrusts became faster, and Ron wished he could see his face. He contented with staring at the cock right in front of him, the first one he'd ever touched that wasn't his own. He buried his face in the musky, damp curls at Harry's groin to muffle his own high, needy whine and to breathe in the musky smell of sex and sweat.

Draco stilled briefly, his cock pulsing wetly between Ron's legs for a moment before he gave a few more ragged thrusts and collapsed on top of the both of them.

"That was bloody brilliant," Draco said softly, making Ron grin. Was that a compliment from the Sytherin prince?

"Fucking perfect," Harry agreed.

After a brief silence Ron asked, almost shyly, "My turn?"

"Just let me catch my breath," Draco groaned, rolling off of them and splaying onto his back on the other side of the bed, feet hanging off the edge.

"How about you watch, and I'll do," Harry proposed, looking almost innocent except for the glint in his eyes. He have Ron a gently nudge.

Ron complied, still feeling satisfied and accomplished. He'd gotten these two beautiful men off. He, Ron Weasley, was responsible for two obviously quite acceptable orgasms. He brought is arm towards his face to wipe off the come, when Harry grabbed his wrist in mid-movement.

"Let me," he whispered, licking the come off Ron's glistening lips, and when he found him satisfactorily clean, they shared a bitter kiss.

With surprising weight – and really what didn't surprise him today? – Harry dragged him backwards until they sat at the head of the bed, Ron in Harry's lap, his back resting comfortably against his broad chest and Harry's spent cock nestled beneath his arse.

"Put your arms around my neck, and spread your legs," Harry whispered in his ears.

Ron did as he was asked, his hands twining in Harry's hair, soft as he had predicted, and his legs spreading wide, all shame forgotten in the heady rush of actual sex. Draco propped himself up so that he was lying across the foot of the bed, lustful eyes perusing the redhead's form, in all its glory. Harry's large hands roamed over his whole body, sliding inside his thighs, cupping his cock and balls, teasing at his nipples until he moaned and writhed.

He could feel Harry's cock growing beneath him, the soft velvet unfolding into hard steel and pressing in the same places Draco's cock had so recently occupied. He was bigger, thicker somehow, but not as long. Draco, too, for all his complaints about his supposed fatigue was starting to recover, his cock slowly begging to stand to attention. Ron couldn't take his eyes off it, watching it unfold from small to large and pulse visible.

His own cock was begging for attention now, desperate for the touch of hands. When he made to move his hand down and stroke it himself, Harry stopped him and said gently, "Trust me. Leave your hands where they are."

Ron nodded, settling back, deliberately rubbing his arse over Harry's stiff prick in a kind of revenge. He was rewarded for his efforts when one of those hands cupped his balls, fingers trailing behind to rub deliberately over the opening that his cock had only grazed in passing. Ron gasped and spread wider, letting his eyes close and head fall back against Harry's collarbone, drawing his knees up and displaying himself to Draco with eager abandon.

"Lovely," said Draco in response, and Harry echoed it with a soft, "Mmm," as though he couldn't formulate a more adequate answer.

Ron's nipples were pinched, one then the other in spikes of pain so slight they were another pleasure, back and forth while that maddening finger rubbed gentle, undemanding circles against his entrance. Harry's palm caressed his balls in the same slow rhythm, Harry's hand pressing against the base of his cock just enough to keep him from getting anywhere close to coming.

"Hurry up already!" Ron whimpered, rocking his hips back and forth in the valiant hope that his cock would eventually come in contact with something, anything to rub himself off against. He was a mass of need and want, nothing more than tingling nerves and shameless desperation, and he groaned and moaned and, finally, begged.

"Oh Merlin, please, more, more, just fuck me already."

"I'll have wank material for my entire life just from watching this," said Draco, his voice rough as his hand stroked his own prick.

"Just let me come," Ron positively snapped, his mind going mad with the desire those tormenting hands were inflicting and Draco's refusal to help him. The finger at his entrance grew firmer, more insistent, pressing instead of caressing, dipping in tiny thrusts instead of circling. "Yes, now fuck me."

"Well aren't you demanding in bed, more so than even Draco," Harry chuckled working the fingertip into Ron's body. "I just want to feel how tight you are when you come." Rather than going deeper as Ron expected, he finally left off tormenting his nipples and wrapped that huge hand around Ron's cock instead. Harry thrust himself, first down and then up, finger and fist in a delicious circle of pleasure, and finally, _finally_ Ron came, spurting all over Harry's hand as he found his release.

Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips insistently on Harry's mouth. They grew intent on one another, kissing desperately over Ron, their hands and cocks straining towards each other until Ron felt distinctly out of place.

He slid sideways, sat and just watched. Their cocks came together, aligning as each wrapped a fist around both thick lengths with ease born of familiarity, hips moving in easy rhythm. Their mouths met, their hips rocked and each gesture showed the affection they held for each other. Ron suddenly understood why such an unlikely couple had come together against all odds. They loved each other.

Harry came first, his head snapping back, eyes glazed with lust, mouth falling open in a perfect 'O'. "Draco!" he cried, his voice a hitching, gasping cry, as his seed spilled over them, splattering their chests with cum.

"Harry," Draco groaned, low in his throat, leaning his forehead on his lover's shoulder. His hips jerked and his hand tightened as he poured his own seed, thick and wet over their fists. His fair hair fanned out over his shoulder, and Harry laughed breathlessly as he brushed Draco's damp hair out of his face.

They collapsed on the bed, panting and sticky, Draco nestled in Harry's side. It was the first time Ron had seen him compliant and content. Somehow, seeing them cocooned in each other arms seemed a much more intimate act then anything they had done before. And Ron knew, with sudden aching clarity that this was what he wanted. Someone to love, someone who loved him back, regardless of gender or age.

With that thought in mind, Ron slipped out of bed and left, leaving the exhausted rivals entwined so closely together, it was difficult to judge where one started and the other one ended.

The End

* * *

_A/N Please leave a review, and tell me what you think. Should I write more threesomes or keep to simple Draco/Harry lurve?_


End file.
